


Для баров и сплетен

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [9]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Когда Квин Мэйв опускается на стул сбоку, Билли ничуть не удивляется, продолжая терзать свой стакан в редкий день, когда Хоум оказался на дежурстве с кем-то из Семёрки, делая вид, что ему совсем не чуждо это занятие и он снисходит до простых смертных так же, как и любой из его «апостолов», а Коди остался ночевать у друга, предварительно всех поставив на уши тем, чтобы ему помогли не облажаться.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: BiHome [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456075
Kudos: 24





	Для баров и сплетен

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Когда Квин Мэйв опускается на стул сбоку, Билли ничуть не удивляется, продолжая терзать свой стакан в редкий день, когда Хоум оказался на дежурстве с кем-то из Семёрки, делая вид, что ему совсем не чуждо это занятие и он снисходит до простых смертных так же, как и любой из его «апостолов», а Коди остался ночевать у друга, предварительно всех поставив на уши тем, чтобы ему помогли не облажаться.

Билли вот не представляет себе как Коди, исхитрившийся взять лучшее от Хоума и от Бекки вообще может облажаться, но мальчишка смотрел именно на него такими доверчивыми глазами, что пришлось напомнить свод неписанных гостевых правил, дать с собой замусоленную колоду карт и спрятать под одеяло пару пакетов с вкусной, но не полезной пищей, чтобы мальчишки наверняка порадовались. В такой вечер ему должно было бы быть одиноко, но в баре много людей, пиво отдаёт приятной горечью, а мысли, неторопливо слоняющиеся по голове не доставляют ему неудобств. Так что, на самом деле появление в его поле зрения КоролевыМейвв кажется логичным продолжением этого вечера — если ты не проводишь время с суперами, то они сами находят тебя, чтобы провести его с тобой.

Он и сам знает, что рано или поздно это бы случилось, а потому появление прекрасной дамы совсем не повод отрываться от пива и вести себя вежливо с Номером Два в супергеройской Семёрке. Или вообще делать вид, что он её узнал. Или хотя бы заметил, что место рядом теперь занято рыжеволосой красавицей, сменившей броню на гражданскую одежду.

— Гиннес, — спокойный голос заставляет его чуть улыбнуться. Сказать по правде, он думал, что она закажет вишнёвое пиво, хотя, едва он скашивает глаза и натыкается на её спокойный взгляд, то становится очевидно — он ошибся ещё в тот момент, когда подумал, что женственная и воительная Мэйв имеет нечто общее с образом, который блистал на экранах. И дело, конечно, не в потрёпанных брюках или рубашке навыпуск, и уж точно не в рыжем пучке на затылке, скрепленным чем придётся — вроде как из него торчит карандаш.

Нет, её выдаёт взгляд — усталый до равнодушия, мертвенно-спокойный. 

«Как и у всех, кто слишком долго общается с Хоумом», — думает Билли и кивает своим мыслям, не ища подтверждения со стороны. Они сошлись с этим ушлёпком только чтобы Хоумлендера не триггернуло и он не уничтожил всё население земли просто из-за того что решил — это может быть полезным для него самого, репутации Vought или по какой-нибудь ещё пиздецки логичной и обоснованной только сухим расчётом причине.

И, если по условиям их соглашения, Билли он слушает и подчиняется, то как с ним общаются остальные без этого — настоящая загадка. Хоум социопатичен, но недобор по эмоциям они теперь стараются восполнить вместе, и Билли таит хрупкую надежду привить этому человеку эмпатию хотя бы в самой слабой форме. На что-то большее он не рассчитывает — даже успех запланированной операции даже на десять процентов слишком гадателен, а уж чтобы полагать, что ему удастся провернуть больше совсем не приходится.

«Ну или всегда можно выстрелить ему в рот, — додумывает Билли, прежде, чем сделать ещё один глоток из высокого стакана, — правда, нужно будет заставить его открыть, но это не так уж и сложно.»

На подобные мысли память мгновенно отзывается тем, как доверчиво Хоум подставляется его руке, когда, время от времени, Билли приходит в голову приласкать его, поощряя и подкрепляя хорошее поведение, словно с маленьким мальчиком. И то, как сбивается дыхание, стоит только прикоснуться к мягкой коже вокруг рта, а взгляд несколько плывёт, всегда неизменно доказывает — эти недетские реакции принадлежат взрослому мужчине, и, пускай даже Билли временами забывается, но именно с ним он делит свой досуг и постель.

«Интересно, а она его таким видела?», — мысль ударяет в сознание вместе с градусами, но ни любопытства, ни алкоголя недостаточно, чтобы спросить об этом девушку, устроившуюся сбоку. Её можно покрутить, представить себе как воительница пытается приласкать Хоумлендера так же, как это делает он сам и...

На этом моменте воображение даёт несомненный сбой. Едва ли Хоум давал подруге такой контроль над собой. Пускай даже она и одна из тех, кому позволено больше, чем всем остальным — это, всё-таки совершенно другое. Рыжеволосая красавица опасается Хоумлендера, несмотря на то, что какое-то время они и встречались для рейтингов массмедиа.

— Как тебя занесло вообще? — без приветствий и предисловий спрашивает она, и приходится немного отвлечься от роя мыслей медленно жужжащего у него в голове.

— Ногами, — хмыкает Билли, понимая, конечно, что Квин Мейв не имеет в виду бар. На прекрасной леди нет супергеройского костюма, и, хотя у самого Билли есть привычка опознавать людей вот так просто, у бармена её то ли нет, то ли ему плевать.

— Обхохочешься, — фыркает Квин, делая ещё один большой глоток и замолкая. Билли в курсе — они с Хоумом когда-то встречались, но это, конечно, не значит, что с ней стоит делиться всем этим дерьмом.

Вот только если не с бывшей социопатичного ублюдка — то с кем?

— Он сам меня нашёл, — фыркает Билли, прикрывая глаза, прежде, чем усмехнуться. События в памяти настолько яркие, что, кажется, это было не полгода назад, а всего месяц, а то и меньше.

И кто бы мог подумать, что за это время он всё-таки решит — нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы Хоум остался с Коди и они, наконец, провели вечер вместе, до того, как один отправится на работу, а другой пойдёт — или полетит, что вероятнее — к другу с ночевкой. 

Отец и сын, супердерьмо и все дела — пускай развлекаются, раз уж удалось встретиться несмотря на загруженность Хоумлендера и школу Коди. Выходной для всех — раньше бы Билли не отходил от Коди, чувствуя почти иррациональную привязанность к пацану. Тот был причиной этих долгих лет поисков Бекки, но теперь та в глубокой могиле, если, конечно, от неё хоть что-то осталось — как и перед софитами Хоум всегда виртуозно врёт, мол доподлинно известно, что стало с Беккой Бутчер только ему, явно пытаясь сберечь психику человека, к которому привязан, вот только едва ли судьба бывшей жены может тронуть хоть одну отмершую струну.

Пожалуй, это единственный вопрос, который Билли задавать не собирается, просто потому что не хочет знать, даже если та снова укрылась, а не умерла, сменила имя или внешность — ему плевать. Коди остался с Хоумом, а сам супер — с ним, так что к чёрту. 

Лучше социопатичный хер чем предательница.

— И всё? — голос Мейв вырывает его из размышлений и Билли переводит взгляд на забранные в пучок рыжие волосы, глаза, в которых мелькает только тень интереса и улыбку, пожалуй, не значащую ничего.

Временами Билли склонен думать, что это такая профессиональная деформация — Хоуму тоже привычно выдавливать из себя улыбку, даже если внутри остаётся холоден, словно могила и спокоен как камень.

— Нет, блять, — фыркает Билли и усмехается, качая головой и размышляя о том, улыбался ли так Прозрачный, прежде чем засранца размазало по стенам. — Разве он умеет затыкаться? Мистер «я расскажу тебе почему я лучше всех и должно быть по моему» не смог бы просто зайти и изложить в чём суть дела, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

Девушка мрачнеет совершенно внезапно, видимо, вспомнив что-то связанное с молчанием мудака номер один в Семёрке и Билли любопытно что именно. Вот только давить — не лучшая тактика, когда дело касается гордой и упрямой барышни, так что Билли даёт время.

— И это худшее, что он может сделать, — наконец, поясняет Квин, явно не собираясь хранить это от него. Возможно, тот случай и привёл её сегодня сюда, заставив разыскать Билли в единственный день за месяц, когда он остался один. — Если он молчит — то или спит, или принял решение, от которого его не остановить. Бесчеловечное, расчётливое, отвратительное...

Квин выпивает содержимое стакана разом и жестом велит повторить. Повисшая между ними неловкая тишина сподвигает, наконец, заметить:

— Я учту, но пока со мной лично такого не случалось, — Квин поворачивается и заглядывает в глаза твёрдо, настойчиво и от этого подозрение в том, что что-то всё же произошло, крепнет. Наверняка очередное дерьмо, о котором замолчали в СМИ прикрывая их супергеройские задницы.

— Молись, чтобы не, потому что тебе не понравятся эти последствия, — довольно жёсткие слова сопровождаются, внезапным, прерывистым выдохом — за ним прячется всхлип, но Квин Мейв слишком привыкла держать себя в руках для такого, а выпито ими недостаточно. Пока что.

— Поделишься? — предлагает Билли куда дружелюбнее, чем когда они начали этот разговор.

— Спросишь сам — может быть, из всех его слов ты сумеешь выделить истину, — фыркает Мейв, качая головой, но после пристально вглядывается в Билли, — хотя, может быть он и сам расскажет. В последнее время слишком уж заметно, что есть кто-то контролирующий прогрессирующее безумие, а раз уж ты сумел добиться такой степени доверия...

Они замолкают, когда бармен придвигает новый стакан Мейв, прежде, чем отвлечься на других посетителей.

— Не хотел бы подставлять тебя перед начальством, — хмыкает Билли, возобновляя их разговор. Это и так ясно — придётся объяснить откуда наводка, и, даже если он не скажет ни слова, предлагая самому догадаться Хоум может подумать правильно, и от него едва ли кто-то сумеет защитить симпатичную супергероиню, которой выпало несчастье с ним когда-то встречаться.

— Ты действуешь на него лучше многих, — невпопад отвечает Квин, делая несколько больших глотков и ополовинивая стакан с такой скоростью, что можно лишь позавидовать крепости её печени — или нет, если Номер Два проворачивает подобное каждую пятницу. — Он перестал быть настолько пугающим, как в самом начале, и теперь явно не такой же псих, как полгода назад.

— Ты даже знаешь когда? — удивлённо поднимает брови Билли. Он пытается представить ситуацию, в которой той могло бы стать известно, что Хоум встречается с кем-то, хотя едва ли подобное можно назвать «встречается» — они просто условились об очень жёстком списке правил и требований, которому придётся следовать неукоснительно, если, конечно, тот собирается видеться с ним для того, чтобы снова испытывать хоть какие-то чувства.

«Эмоциональный наркоман — интересно, такой термин вообще есть?» — Билли фыркает, воображая статью в словаре с фотографией Хоумлендера под этим определением, ведь это самый известный представитель такого вида зависимости.

— Остальные, может, и не заметили, но он... — Квин закусила губу изнутри, усмехнулась и покачала головой, стискивая стакан в пальцах до предупреждающего хруста, пока не опомнилась, — стал мягче. Нет, не совсем, просто...

— Не таким мудаком, — подсказывает Билли и они кивают друг другу, обмениваясь понимающими взглядами и чокаются бокалами, приканчивая каждый свой.

Это даёт старт их разговорам, и то, как снаружи становится темно и незаметно вовсе — кроме двери, ведущей в бар, но они сидят к ней спиной, и это уже не имеет значения. Имя «Хоумлендер» не всплывает в разговоре ни разу, хотя они весь вечер обсуждают только его — как и «Квин Мейв» — это табу в таких местах, особенно, если распиваешь алкоголь с супергероями. 

Дверь распахивается, впуская холодный ночной воздух и Хоумлендера в домашнем — лёгкие брюки, светлая рубашка, свитер, в котором тот точно не нуждается, без проблем рассекая голым где-нибудь в Антарктиде, из-за того, что бронебойная кожа устойчива к смене температуры.

— Господа, — мягкий голос привлекает к нему всеобщее внимание, даже несмотря на то, что он не в образе большая часть людей поглядывают на него, просто потому что худощавый без своего костюма с накладками мужчина, отбрасывающий мешающуюся чёлку набок остаётся действительно привлекательным и притягивающим взгляд.

Билли сложно объяснить желание подняться и прикрыть его от этих заинтересованных глаз, но останавливать себя он не собирается. Напротив, пускай ноги напоминают о том, что внутри многовато пива, он всё-таки сползает с барного стула, и вальяжной, развязной походкой идёт так, что сваливается на Хоума в самом буквальном смысле.

От падения Билли спасают сильные руки, и Хоум улыбается так, как улыбался бы, пожалуй, Джон, если бы его так не переебало в детстве. В мире на короткий миг не остаётся никого — только хитрая улыбка, понимающий взгляд, обещающий не выдавать то, что Билли не настолько пьян как кажется, и лёгкая благодарность за то, что сейчас великого Хоумлендера не обступят со всех сторон, заставляя час потратить на то, чтобы сфоткаться со всеми, кто признает лидера Семёрки, задавая неудобные вопросы по поводу его мускулов или выбора гардероба.

О том как Хоум нашёл его Билли не спрашивает — скорей всего просвечивал весь город, стараясь отыскать его, или прослушивал, а может и всё вместе. Только если Билл найдёт у себя жучок, тогда Хоумлендеру не поздоровится, но тот, вроде, и так об этом знает.

— Похоже, тебе пора, — хмыкает Квин насмешливо, и Хоум поднимает брови, глядя на неё лишь секунду, а уже в следующую согласно кивает.

— Действительно, Билли. Пойдём домой, — тише добавляет он, и ничего не остаётся, кроме как принять это, — Мэйв, помощь нужна?

— Убер вызову, — фыркает та и усмехается. Сейчас в её взгляде совсем нет боли и мрака, хотя усталость всё ещё там, прикрытая алкогольными парами и странным спокойствием.

— В другой раз встретимся, а? — пьяное бормотание даётся Билли с лёгкостью, и он получает согласный кивок до того, как Хоум выводит его наружу, и, заставляет поднять руки. — Какого?..

Сверху опускается тёплый свитер, согревая так, как надо, и Хоум прижимает его к себе теснее, хмыкая куда-то на ухо:

— Не продрогни, пока будем лететь.

Билли совсем не холодно прижиматься к суперу, стартующему вот так просто, с улицы, не собирающегося ни от кого прятаться. Уже сверху он замечает рыжие волосы, и взгляд направленный прямо на них.

Мейв одним своим видом напоминает — расспрашивать об упавшем по вине Хоума рейсе надо потом, не сегодня. И, может быть даже, не завтра, а после того, как Билли удастся придумать способ спасти целый рейс, падающий в море с огромной высоты из-за того что ты спалил приборную панель.

Или никогда, если всё сложится лучше, чем он думает. А если нет, что ж — у него теперь есть интересный друг для баров и сплетен.


End file.
